ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Friends... with Benefits
is an American science fiction-romantic comedy comic book series, being published by since February 14th, 2015. Synopsis When an alien ship crashes on Earth, a teenager ends up finding a group of female aliens who quickly grow fond of him as they try to adapt to Earth's customs and to conquer the human world with Matt as their king. Characters Main *'Matt Finch' - a rather enthusiastic teenager who finds out the alien ship and befriends them, being unaware of their plans to make him their lover as they try to seduce him. *'Stella' - the intelligent leader of the alien girls who plans to both conquer Earth and to win Matt's heart by using several plans that usually involve some more unethical actions. *'Jessica Reyes' - Matt's reckless girlfriend who now ends up joining the alien gang after they turned her into a half-alien, sharing their hunger for both world conquest and for Matt. *'Astra' - a flirtatious alien who is obsessed with boys and often tries to make Matt her own, despite TBD. *'Luna' - an athletic alien who usually participates in several sports to show Matt how athletic she can be as she often uses those to woo him. *'Venus' - a ditzy alien who often gets into some TBD. Supporting *'Miles and Mary Finch' - Matt's rather TBD parents who TBD. *'Evan Moone' - Matt and Jessica's TBD best friend who is TBD. *'Prof. Carla Mathison' - Matt's stern but somewhat caring Math teacher who gets hypnotized into becoming his slave as she's willing to make him her personal master and aims to have an intimate moment with him. She also now teaches a "special class" for mainly everyone who becomes involved in the alien girls' invasion plans. *'Avril DuBois' - a French exchange student who TBD. *'Emily Austin' - a genius student who TBD. *'Fiona Jenkins' - the captain of the cheerleading team who TBD. *'Jenna Woodrow' - the student council president who TBD. * Antagonists *'Scott Sworf' - a TBD bully who despises Matt for just being himself and is suspicious about his TBD. Issues #''/They Came From Outer Space/'' - When a spaceship crashes, Matt Finch finds four aliens TBD. #''/Half-Alien-Half-Human/'' - TBD #''/The Pet is the Teacher/'' - When the teacher puts Stella in detention, she decides to use her technology to turn her into a loyal servant that wants to make him happy TBD. #''/Home Run!/'' - TBD #''/Special Class/'' - When Emily learns of the existence of the Alien Girls, she gets invited to the "special class" TBD. # Tropes See Alien Friends... with Benefits/Tropes. Trivia *The alien girls physically look like regular humans yet with green hair, pointy ears and a kinda long forked tongue. *Some issues feature explicit sexual content, for example: **The alien girls occasionally show up naked as they find it rather TBD. **Jessica sometimes tries to convince Matt into hopping in to TBD. **Prof. Carla once said to all students but Matt to leave as a way to seduce him and eventually to TBD. ***The "special class" she is in "charge of" could sometimes turn into a harem. **On Issue TBD, Matt and Stella lost their virginity to each other after they got into a fun little TBD, later turning into a threesome with Jessica. *The series messes around with fetishes, especially some like hypnotism, bondage, ideas. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas